


Folie à Deux

by ryan_gaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Forced Relationship, Gang Violence, Gun Kink, Gun play, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Sexual Content, Violence, i'll add more as i need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/ryan_gaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fo·lie à deux<br/>noun<br/>French for "shared psychosis"; passing one's delusional beliefs onto another, who is sane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was your fault.  
All of this was because of you.  
If only you hadn’t begged Ryan to take you on the heist. You knew Geoff’s men were coming for revenge and would be extra brutal. You promised him that you would stay hidden in the car and not come out for anything, but you just couldn’t listen. You stepped outside just for a second and got back in quickly, but you should’ve listened to Ryan and kept your promise. 

There were shards of glass falling all around you and just as you were about to scream, a gloved hand covered your mouth and the cold barrel of a gun was pressed firmly against your temple.  
“Make any sound and swear to god I will blow your brains out.”  
The cold edge in their voice lead you to believe that they weren’t kidding around with you. They shoved you out of the car and lead you to a van parked not far from where the car was. Once you were inside, you were blindfolded, had your hands bound behind your back, and a pill placed on your tongue, which was quickly washed down your throat with a squirt of water. The van roared to life and you slid across the floor as the driver drove erratically to your destination. 

~~~~

Soon after you were given them, the pills took effect on you and you faded into unconsciousness during the ride and woke up in the middle of a barren room on a bare mattress with your makeup was smeared all over your face. Your head whipped across the room towards the sound of a chair screeching across the floor. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally awoken. My men apologize for giving you such a huge dose of the medicine, but we couldn't have you making a fuss on the way here. But anyways, I’m glad to have you! I’ve been preparing for you for quite some time now. Come with me and I’ll show you to the bedroom. This area is where you’ll be if I’m not home and you have to stay here or if you misbehave.” He spoke calmly and smoothly with an air of amusement.  
When you didn't move, he began walking towards you and you began scooting back until you hit the cool stone.  
“Misbehaving already?” Geoff chided. “Daddy doesn't like that at all.”  
His perpetually sleepy blue eyes roamed the length of your legs as you tried to process what was happening. His use of the word “daddy” made your stomach churn. The way he gazed at you like a hungry lion eyeing a piece of meat didn't help either.  
“Now, listen to me, babygirl. I’m not going to hurt you unless you provoke me to do so. Think of it as collateral. Your Ryan took something very dear to my heart and he’s a damn fool if thinks I’m just going to let him get away with it. An eye for an eye, right?” He chuckled and crouched down to your level. “But since you’re here now, we might as well make it worth our while. I’m gonna be completely honest and say that Ryan sure did make a good choice with you, and I wouldn't mind having a little fun with you. It gets lonely up here by myself sometimes.”

That’s when the tears started falling. 

You loved Ryan. You couldn't do this, You couldn't cheat on him with this sick fuck. 

Geoff laughed out loud at your tears. “Do you finally understand? It took you long enough, princess.” He stood up and pulled you up with him, leaning you against the wall for support. “Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?”

His words shocked you, and before you could catch yourself, the words came flying out of your mouth.  
“You sick motherfucker.”

The slap he gave you was enough to knock you back down onto the floor. You curled up in a ball and tried to protect yourself from the vicious blows from his foot.  
When he was finally finished, he picked you back up and slammed you against the wall with his hand around your throat. “I’ll ask you one more time. Are you going to be a good girl for daddy?” He emphasized each word by tightening his grip on your throat.  
You could do nothing but nod as you waited for your mouth to form the words you needed.

“Yes Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

“Yes Daddy.”

As soon as you said what he wanted, his hospitable smile returned and every trace of malice in his eyes disappeared.  
“That’s what I like to hear, babygirl,” he chirped.

He lead you through his magnificent house and told you about every room and the history of every piece of furniture and art in each of them. Finally, you came to a closed door with very intricate carvings adorning it. “This is my bedroom. Would you like to go inside?”

Every nerve in your body screamed “no” but you were so weak that you doubted you could handle another beating, so you nodded your head and turned the gilded doorknob.  
Inside was a lavishly decorated blue-themed room. Geoff guided you inside and sat you on the bed.  
“Strip,” he commanded.

You followed his order with no protest, too numb to put up a fight. Once you were in your panties and bra, Geoff held up his hand to stop you.  
“I won’t make you go any further right now. I need you to go get dressed for tonight.”  
“What’s tonight?” You whispered timidly.  
“My boss is having a dinner and you’re going to be my date. Your behavior will determine whether you get to see anyone you love again. Go in the bathroom and clean yourself up, your dress is in the closet.”  
You nodded once again then went into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind you. You prepared a bath and climbed in slowly. You sat for a while, not even realizing that tears were falling.  
How were you supposed to get out of here? His intentions were clear, and you could only deny him so many times before he either took what he wanted forcibly or killed you.  
You pulled the drain and watched the dirty water whirlpool down, wishing that it would take you along with it. Feeling clean but not refreshed, you trudged over to the large closet with double doors and pulled them open. 

The dress was a strapless, deep purple cocktail dress. It barely came to the middle of your thighs and fitted your body more than you liked. You stepped out of the bathroom to find Geoff tying the black bow tie the complete his outfit. 

“Oh, princess, you look so beautiful!”  
You gave him a weak smile and mumbled your thanks. 

He lead you out to the limo that he had waiting and helped you inside. It was silent for most of the ride until Geoff placed his hand on your thigh and began to speak. “Listen, I know you’re not exactly excited to be in this situation with me, but I honestly think I’m what you need. You’re young and beautiful. You need to be shown off to the world, not cooped up in a safe house for days on end. I’ll be everything Ryan was and more.”

As he spoke, his hand slid up your thigh and he moved closer and closer to you until his breath warmed your neck. He moved slowly at first but it quickly turned into his hand down your panties and his teeth leaving little nips along your jawline.  
As much as you hated to admit it, you were pretty turned on. Yes, the situation was less than desirable, but you had made up your mind to just give in. The more you cooperated, the faster you could get free. 

Your breath came in short pants laced with Geoff’s name and expletives and you hips rose and fell in time with Geoff’s fingers. The familiar feeling of your orgasm began to build up in the pit of your stomach and you barely felt any remorse when you tumbled over the edge. Geoff cooed softly in your ear as you came down from your euphoria. 

“See? Now was that so bad,” he asked with a smug grin.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one tbh but I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful dinner party and a failed attempt to escape. Geoff's gonna teach you a lesson.

The dinner was filled with fake smiles and small talk. Geoff barely allowed you to walk 10 feet away from him, so you were forced to play the role of his obedient arm candy. You sat through a million speeches and toasts until it was finally time to leave. You plastered the smile back onto your face as Geoff ushered you out front to the limo. As much as you wanted to make a scene and get out of there, you know it was worthless for more reasons than one: too many people watching, no one would help you escape even if you did break away, and Geoff's hand was still snaked around your waist. All seemed lost, until a voice behind you called out.   
"Geoff! You son of a bitch!" You both turned around to see a curly haired man in glasses making his way towards Geoff.   
"Burnie, you motherfucker! How are you, man?" The two men embraced, then fell into a deep conversation. 

With Geoff finally distracted, you began scanning the area for places to hide and ways to get away from the crowd. You finally settled on an opening in the hedges that surrounded the building. Silently slipping off your heels, you took a deep breath and ran for your life. 

You have no idea how long it took Geoff to notice you running. You didn't stop to look back even for a second. You ran until you reached the gap in the hedges and wedged your body inside, snapping branches on your way. Once you were inside, you didn't stop. You pushed branches and sticks out of your way as you continued to crawl through the brush. Geoff was still shouting for you, but you never stopped to see where he was. You never thought that he could be right in front of where the hedge ended- exactly where you were headed. 

The second your head poked out of the brambles of the hedges, Geoff's hand tangled in your hair, pulling you harshly out of the bush and practically dragging you behind him as he marched you to the limousine. You caught the worried glimpses of the other dinner guests on your way to the car. A few of them seemed genuinely concerned for you, while others seemed disgusted by your failed attempt. So much for not making a scene. 

Geoff threw you into car and slid in next to you, then slammed the door so hard you thought it might break. A tattooed hand gripped your throat and held you against the window. Your eyes were met with the icy intensity of Geoff's and a shudder went through your body. 

"How dare you! How dare you embarrass me like that in front of those people! My friends and colleagues think I am a complete imbecile. Was it even worth it? You knew you could never make it out of there. You are being a very bad girl, princess, and I don't like it one bit. But, I forgive you. I know you think you love Ryan, but I'm going to help you realize your mistake." He moved closer to you until his lips were brushing against yours. "You are mine, and I will make you understand that." 

You were hearing, but not listening. Your final attempt had failed and your spirit was crushed. Geoff killing you would be merciful at this point. You were faced with the biggest ultimatum of your life right now, and frankly you weren't sure which would be better- or at least less likely to get you killed: stay with Geoff and pretend to be his "good girl", or try to escape again. What the hell had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT CAN YALL BELIEVE I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN THREE YEARS??????? if you're reading this right now thanks a bunch for sticking with me. i appreciate it more than you'll ever know <3


End file.
